The claimed invention relates to heat exchangers and, more particularly, to heat exchangers for dissipating heat generated by integrated circuits.
Various heat exchangers have been used to dissipate heat generated by integrated circuits, for example within personal computers or similar electrical devices. As power densities have increased in integrated circuits, liquid cooling loops have been proposed to dissipate greater quantities of heat than passive or radiative cooling schemes. In such liquid cooling schemes, a coolant typically may be circulated through cooling channels located in the vicinity of the integrated circuit to be cooled.
Heat may be transferred from the integrated circuit to the coolant in the cooling channels for dissipation in a different portion of the cooling loop. Proposed cooling channel designs typically have assumed a uniformly heated integrated circuit. Certain types of integrated circuits, however, may have a non-uniform power density across their surfaces.